


Behind The Academy

by TheBewitchedSoldier107



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV) RPF
Genre: Acting, Bad Jokes, Behind the Scenes, Dating, Dirty Jokes, Embarrassment, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanboys - Freeform, Fangirls, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Future Relationships, Interviews, Jokes, Laughter, Love/Hate, Male-Female Friendship, Music, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Strong Female Characters, clumsy friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-11-26 21:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 8,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBewitchedSoldier107/pseuds/TheBewitchedSoldier107
Summary: Everyone wonders what the actors are like behind their favorite character. Whether the person has been around for years. Or they're new to the scene. They always spark a fan's interest.Shows like The Umbrella Academy, have their serious moments or tones about them. Their actors are the exact opposite. Sometimes that shines through in interviews, and other times it doesn't. It really depends on who they're around, and how comfortable they are.But how comfortable, is too comfortable?Can some jokes go a little too far?Are they unprofessional, or are they just human?You be the judge.





	1. Who is with who?

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what I'm doing. I just wanted to do this.  
> The story and summary might change. So they aren't shit.

"Hey Casey can I see your wrist?" David asks.

 

"Yeah, sure." Casey says, pulling up her sleeve.

 

-

David smiles as he uncaps a marker.

 

\---

"Do we know who's interviewing with who?" Brooklyn asks, approaching David and Casey.

 

"I'm with David and Robert. That's all I know." Casey shrugs.

 

\--

"David what are you doing?" Brooklyn asks confused.

 

"Done. Thanks Casey." David smiles as he walks away.

 

"Sure." Casey nods, pulling down her sleeve.

 

"What was that about?" Brooklyn asks.

 

"I don't know." Casey shrugs.

 

\---

"So you have Robert and David?" Brooklyn asks.

 

"Yeah. I'm assuming you'd be with Emmy or Tom. I know Athena asked to interview with Aiden or Justin." Casey shrugs.

 

"Dana will be jealous you got Robert." Brooklyn crosses her arms.

 

"So are you. So deal with it!" Casey whispers.

 

-

Brooklyn laughs.

 

-

"I didn't ask to specifically interview with anyone. Like the rest of you." Casey raises her eyebrows.

 

"Bull! I damn well know-!"

 

"You know nothing!" Casey yells, as she walks away.

 

-

Brooklyn shakes her head.

 

\---

"So what did she say?" Athena asks.

 

"She's got David and Robert. You're getting Aiden or Justin, maybe both." Brooklyn shrugs.

 

"Yes!" Athena fist pumps.

 

"So I either have Emmy or Tom. Leaving Dana with the other, and probably Ellen if she decides to interview." Brooklyn adds.

 

"This all sounds so confusing." Athena snorts.

 

"Come on." Brooklyn rolls her eyes, pulling Athena with her.

 

-

Athena laughs.


	2. David, Casey, and Robert

"Hello I'm Judy, and today I'm interviewing. Casey Holmes, David Castañeda, and Robert Sheehan." Judy introduces the three. "From The _Umbrella Academy_."

 

\--

"Can you briefly tell us, who you play?" Judy smiles.

 

"I play Klaus Hargreeves. I'm a struggling addict, that sees ghosts." Robert shrugs.

 

"I play Cat Summers. Right now, I'm... As far as fans know, I'm not special." Casey smiles innocently.

 

"I play Diego Hargreeves. I'm an asshole-"

 

-

Casey laughs loudly.

 

-

David chuckles.

 

-

"Sorry. That was too real." Casey snorts.

 

-

David elbows Casey.

 

-

"I'm a hard ass that can curve knives." David adds.

 

"Okay. Good to have you guys." Judy smiles.

 

-

Casey tries to keep from laughing still.

 

\--

"Okay I want to start the interview backwards." Judy begins.

 

"Oh exciting." Casey wiggles in her chair.

 

-

Robert chuckles.

 

-

"We're going to play. Guess who said, _Umbrella Academy_ or _My Chemical Romance_." Judy smiles.

 

"Bring it." Casey nods.

 

-

David snorts.

 

\--

" _I don't love you, like I did yesterday_." Judy reads the first song.

 

-

Casey gasps excitedly. Her teenage nostalgia hitting her hard.

 

-

David weirdly wiggles his head, as he thinks of the answer.

 

-

Robert stares at nothing.

 

-

"That's my favorite-!" Casey starts.

 

"MRC." David casually answers.

 

-

Casey angrily stares at David.

 

-

"MCR." Robert corrects, looking over at David.

 

"What did I-?" David starts to ask.

 

"MRC is a studio-" Robert starts to chuckle.

 

-

David starts laughing.

 

-

"I'm not interviewing with David anymore! I quit! I'm done!" Casey stands up, and she takes off her mic.

 

-

Judy stares at Casey.

 

-

"You didn't it now." Robert snorts.

 

"That was my favorite song, and my favorite band!" Casey shouts, as she leaves.

 

"Casey! Casey I'm sorry!" David yells.

 

"No!" Casey shouts.


	3. Tom and Brooklyn

"I'm Taylor and I'll be interviewing, Tom Hopper and Brooklyn Hunter." Taylor them. "They star in The _Umbrella Academy_."

 

"Hello." Tom waves.

 

-

Brooklyn awkwardly waves.

 

\--

"Could you briefly, tell us something about your characters?" Taylor asks.

 

"I play Luther Hargreeves. He sees himself as the leader of his siblings." Tom shrugs, looking at Brooklyn.

 

"I play Faith Maximoff. She has a talent, which you'll see eventually." Brooklyn laughs.

 

\---

"Alright so we're going to play. Guess who said it, _Umbrella Academy_ or _My Chemical Romance_." Taylor shuffles her papers.

 

"Oh I'm excited!" Brooklyn smiles.

 

\--

" _I don't love you, like I did yesterday_." Taylor reads.

 

"Did you ask Casey this? I bet she was excited!" Brooklyn smiles.

 

" _Oh I don't love you, like I loved you... Yesterday_." Tom sings.

 

"Yes!" Brooklyn smiles.

 

"Way out of tune." Tom looks at the camera.

 

-

Brooklyn laughs.

 

-

" _My Chemical Romance_." Brooklyn smiles.

 

"Good." Taylor nods.

 

\----

"Did he get it right?" Casey asks, interrupting the interview.

 

-

Tom snorts

 

-

"What happened?" Brooklyn asks.

 

"Did he get it right?" Casey asks.

 

"He did." Tom nods.

 

"Good." Casey sighs.

 

\--

"Where's your mic?" Brooklyn asks.

 

"David called them MRC, I quit." Casey says wide eyed.

 

"Oh Jesus." Brooklyn snorts.

 

"I'm sorry I totally just jacked your interview. But I'm salty!" Casey raises her voice.

 

"Go back to your interview!" Tom shakes his head.

 

"Don't tell me what to do!" Casey shouts walking away.

 

\--

"Sorry. That's completely normal." Brooklyn laughs.

 

"It really is." Tom nods.

 

"Okay, I'll be sure to keep that footage." Taylor nods.

 

"Oh boy." Tom clears his throat.

 

-

Brooklyn laughs again.


	4. Aidan and Athena

"Is she coming back?" Judy asks, nervously looking around.

 

"Hey." Casey says, as she interrupts the interview.

 

"Oh hello." Robert smiles at Casey.

 

"Hey." David holds out his hand to Casey.

 

-

Casey walks up to Robert, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, and bumping David with her hip.

 

-

David smiles.

 

\--

"What'd I miss?" Casey asks.

 

"Well Casey since you're here." Robert says, placing his hand on her arm.

 

"Oh boy." Casey smiles.

 

"Are you in a secret relationship, with anyone in the cast?" Robert asks.

 

-

David shakes his head.

 

-

"Yes." Casey nods.

 

"Who is it?" Robert asks.

 

"You." Casey laughs.

 

"You weren't supposed to tell yet!" Robert gasps.

 

"Oops." Casey shrugs.

 

-

Judy laughs confused.

 

-

"Dana will kill us." Casey mumbles.

 

-

Robert laughs patting Casey's arm.

 

\--

"I'm sorry, I totally jacked this interview. I'll go now." Casey sheepishly smiles.

 

"Oh no that's okay." Judy shrugs.

 

"No I should go. I'm still salty with this guy." Casey lightly shoves David.

 

"I said I was sorry!" David laughs.

 

"Not good enough!" Casey says, as she walks away.

 

\----

"Hi I'm Nora, and today I'm interviewing Athena Kyle and Aidan Gallagher." Nora introduces them.

 

"Hi." Athena nervously waves.

 

"Hello." Aidan smiles.

 

\--

"Could you briefly, tell us something about your characters?" Nora asks.

 

"I play Five Hargreeves. Or I guess he's just referred to as Five." Aidan shrugs.

 

-

Athena giggles.

 

-

"Five is a 58 year old man, trapped in a 13 year old's body." Aidan explains.

 

"I play Sky Grey. She's I guess, an unknown talent." Athena shrugs, with an innocent smile.

 

\---

"Are you two ready to play a little game?" Nora asks.

 

"I'll probably fail." Athena nervously smiles.

 

"I'm ready." Aidan nods.

 

\--

"We're going to play. Guess who said it, _Umbrella Academy_ or _My Chemical Romance_." Nora smiles.

 

"Sounds like my kind of game." Aidan smiles.

 

-

Athena smiles at Aidan.

 

-

"First guess. _I don't love you, like I did yesterday_." Nora looks down at her paper.

 

"Oh!" Athena sits up straight.

 

"Easy. _My Chemical Romance_!" Aidan casually shrugs.

 

"He took my guess." Athena giggles.

 

"Good. Next question." Nora nods.

 

\---

"Aidan did you do me proud?" Casey asks, interrupting their interview.

 

"What are you doing here?" Athena laughs confused.

 

"Please tell me Aidan." Casey sighs.

 

"Of course I got it." Aidan scoffs.

 

"Good. David said MRC." Casey says, pulling up her sleeves.

 

"He did what?" Aidan asks, slightly offended.

 

\--

"Did someone write on you?" Athena asks, looking at Casey's wrist.

 

"Yes he did!" Casey tosses her hands. "And what are you talking about?"

 

"Is that a _2_ on your wrist?" Athena asks, grabbing Casey's hand.

 

"Wait, what?" Casey says confused, looking down.

 

"Who drew a _2_ on you?" Aidan asks, looking at Casey's wrist.

 

"In permanent marker too! That ass!" Casey laughs, shaking her head.

 

"Oh I bet I know." Athena smiles.

 

"Okay I'm leaving. Sorry." Casey walks away.

 

\--

Nora looks between Aidan and Athena.

 

-

"That's normal." Aidan shrugs it off.

 

"I expected it to be Brooklyn." Athena laughs.

 

"Right. Next question." Nora nods.


	5. Finish the interview

"Casey. Casey."

 

"Yeah?" Casey turns around.

 

"You need to return to your interview."

 

"Damn. Fine." Casey sighs.

 

"Someone get her a new mic please."

 

-

Casey shakes her head.

 

\----

"Oh welcome back." Judy smiles, seeing Casey arrive.

 

"Are you actually staying this time?" David asks, as Casey sits between him and Robert.

 

"If you MRC me one more time. I'm dropping you faster, than " _Sicario: Day of the Soldado_ " did!" Casey threatens, looking at David.

 

-

David laughs.

 

-

"Oh those are fighting words." Robert laughs.

 

-

Judy's eyes widen.

 

-

"Love you too." David smiles.

 

-

Casey rolls her eyes.

 

\---

"Favorite movie?" Judy asks, trying to gain control.

 

" _Christine_!" Casey gasps happily.

 

"That excitement." Robert teases.

 

-

David smiles.

 

-

" _Christine_ is my dream girl!" Casey shrugs. "I should point out, that she's a demon car."

 

"Oh that explains it." Robert nods.

 

" _Christine_ is a real piece of work. But if you treat her right, she'll be good to you." Casey giggles.

 

"That sounds oddly familiar." David mumbles.

 

-

Casey shoves David.

 

-

David struggles to stay on his seat.

 

-

"Children, don't make me separate you!" Robert warns.

 

-

Casey snorts.

 

\--

"Well there's no question, you all get along." Judy comments.

 

"Me and these two? No." Casey shakes her head.

 

-

Judy furrows her brow.

 

-

"I came on this show, with my actual friends and my friend's friend." Casey explains.

 

"Oh who-?"

 

"I brought Brooklyn, Athena, and Fae. Brooklyn brought Dana." Casey shrugs.

 

"We just tolerate her." David says, wrapping his arms around Casey.

 

"That's the most accurate thing you've ever said." Casey laughs.

 

\---

"Uh a popular fan question is. Do any of you ship your characters?" Judy asks, changing the subject.

 

"I personally don't ship. I don't care for it." Casey shakes her head.

 

"Klaus will accept love from anyone. Even if it's Mary Jane." Robert shrugs.

 

-

Casey coughs to keep from laughing.

 

-

"I don't think Diego has love in his cards right now." David shakes his head.

 

"How about in your personal lives?" Judy asks, pointing between Casey and David.

 

"Stop touching me!" Casey shoves David off.

 

-

David laughs.

 

-

"We're trying to get, Tom and Brooklyn together." Robert admits.

 

"Well same for you and Dana." Casey points out.

 

"You are?" Robert asks.

 

"Spoiler." Casey smiles.

 

\--

"Unfortunately that's all the time I have. Thank you all so much for this interview. Uh Casey I should thank you especially." Judy gestures to Casey.

 

"Me?" Casey asks, pointing at herself.

 

"You know how to spice up interviews." Judy laughs.

 

"Aw shucks." Casey laughs.

 

"Thank you guys again." Judy smiles.


	6. Tea?

"Do we know if Casey, returned to her interview?" Tom asks.

 

"Yeah is she still wandering around?" Brooklyn asks.

 

"She was told to return."

 

"I bet she hated that." Brooklyn laughs.

 

"You know she did." Tom smiles.

 

\---

"Okay guys last question." Taylor clears her throat.

 

"Last one already?" Brooklyn asks surprised.

 

"Yes the last one already." Taylor nods.

 

"Alright let's hear it." Tom nods.

 

"Do you ship any of the characters, in your show?" Taylor asks.

 

"Well Five and Delores were a great couple. But I think Five and Gulia are really shaping up." Tom shrugs.

 

"Oh definitely." Brooklyn nods. "But then there's Sky and Ben."

 

"Oh yeah." Tom nods.

 

\--

"Do you ship anyone on the cast?" Taylor asks.

 

"We're all pushing for Dana and Robert." Brooklyn shrugs.

 

"I've got my sights on David and Casey." Tom admits.

 

"Really?" Brooklyn asks, tilting her head.

 

"Oh yeah. They try to play pretend, but there's something there." Tom nods.

 

"This is tea I wasn't ready for!" Brooklyn says surprised. "How could I not-?"

 

"They never spend time together. When they're around any of us." Tom shrugs.

 

"What?" Brooklyn makes a face.

 

"You really never noticed?" Tom laughs.

 

"Apparently not." Brooklyn shakes her head.

 

"Casey's your friend!" Tom scoffs.

 

"Well she's kind of a loner." Brooklyn shrugs.

 

"Apparently she sneaks around too." Taylor jokes.

 

-

Tom laughs.

 

-

Brooklyn rolls her eyes.

 

\--

"Well thank you guys for this interview. But that's all of our time." Taylor smiles.

 

\--

"I need to speak with Casey." Brooklyn mumbles.


	7. Oof

"Is anyone else going to crash, the rest of the interview?" Aidan asks looking off camera.

 

"I think they put Casey on time-out." Athena laughs.

 

\---

"Are you guys ready for the last question?" Nora asks, shuffling her papers.

 

"Nope." Athena says making herself laugh.

 

"I'm ready." Aidan nods.

 

"Fans want to know about ships." Nora smiles.

 

-

Athena gasps with a smile.

 

\--

"Do you guys ship amongst the characters?" Nora asks.

 

"I think Faith and Luther get on well." Aidan shrugs.

 

"Get on well?" Athena teases.

 

"What?" Aidan smiles.

 

"Oof you are old." Athena laughs.

 

"Athena your thoughts?" Nora asks.

 

"Uh I agree Faith and Luther. But that's because Tom and Brooklyn-" Athena shrugs.

 

"Oh wait that's the next question!" Nora stops Athena.

 

"Oh." Athena sheepishly smiles.

 

\--

"Do you ship amongst the cast?" Nora asks.

 

"Yeah me and Justin." Athena laughs. "I'm kidding, that wouldn't happen."

 

"Everyone's goal is Dana and Robert." Aidan smiles.

 

"But I also think Tom and Brooklyn." Athena adds.

 

"I'm sure the fans will love this." Nora smiles.

 

"Twitter is going to go wild." Athena laughs.

 

"It'll definitely be trending somewhere." Aidan agrees.

 

"I wonder what the hashtags will be." Athena taps her chin.

 

"I'm interested in the ship names." Nora admits.

 

"Oh yeah that too!" Athena snaps her fingers.

 

-

Aidan laughs.

 

\---

"Well thank you guys, for doing this. This was my first interview-" Nora smiles.

 

"Wait this was your first?" Athena asks surprised.

 

-

Nora nods.

 

-

"Oh I'm sorry you got stuck with me." Athena tisks.

 

"Oh no I really enjoyed it. Especially with Casey dropping in." Nora shrugs.

 

-

Athena and Aidan laugh.


	8. (Bite) me

Producers help everyone remove their mics. So that after the interviews, everyone can meet on set.

 

\----

"I like how you knew, I was in that movie." David comments, turning to Casey.

 

"Which movie?" Casey asks, not paying attention.

 

" _Soldado_." David smiles.

 

"Oh that movie." Casey shrugs.

 

-

David continues to smile.

 

-

"Eat me Castañeda." Casey scrunches up her nose.

 

-

David bites his lip.

 

\--

"In all honesty, I've never seen the first movie." Casey shrugs.

 

"Oh so you actually, watched mine huh?" David teases.

 

"Oh yeah. I have a crush on Benicio Del Toro." Casey laughs.

 

\--

"How much did you actually watch?" David asks, crossing his arms.

 

"Maybe collectively twenty minutes." Casey shrugs.

 

"The movie is a little over two hours in total." David points out.

 

"I know." Casey nods.

 

"You only watched my parts, didn't you?" David asks.

 

"Bro why do you drop, like your 200 pounds?" Casey asks.

 

"Bro?" David laughs.

 

"When Benicio pulls you from the car. Your bitch ass, literally thuds on the road!" Casey laughs.

 

"You noticed that?" David snorts.

 

"Yes. Because you sounded so heavy! But looking at you..." Casey looks at David's body.

 

-

David raises his eyebrows.

 

\----

"Casey!" Brooklyn shouts.

 

"Jesus!" Casey jumps.

 

"That's my que." David laughs.

 

"Oh no you don't!" Brooklyn snaps her fingers at David.

 

-

David groans.

 

-

"Ha, ha." Casey mock laughs.

 

\---

"Why don't you two hang out together?" Brooklyn asks.

 

"What do you mean?" Casey asks confused.

 

"I mean when the entire group is together. You two are never there, at the same time." Brooklyn crosses her arms.

 

"Because one of us is normally busy." Casey shrugs.

 

-

Brooklyn looks at David.

 

-

"What she said." David nods.

 

"You guys are full of shit." Brooklyn shakes her head.

 

"What do you want us to say?" Casey asks.

 

"Oh I don't know. Maybe admit you're hiding something?" Brooklyn shrugs.

 

"She has a crush on Benicio Del Toro." David smiles.

 

"Who?" Brooklyn furrows her brow.

 

"The Collector, in Marvel's _Guardians of the Galaxy_." Casey copies Benicio's hand gesture from the movie.

 

"That's attractive." Brooklyn says sarcastically.

 

-

Casey laughs at herself.


	9. Don't tell him

"So how did your interview go?" Casey asks, looking at Brooklyn.

 

"You mean after you left?" Brooklyn asks.

 

"Hey this son of a bitch-"

 

" _MRC_." David smiles.

 

"I swear to God-!" Casey turns to David.

 

"Save that for the foreplay." Brooklyn says, pulling Casey away.

 

-

Casey glares at Brooklyn.

 

-

David clears his throat.

 

-

"Well after you left-" Brooklyn begins.

 

\--

"Hey everyone." Tom greets.

 

-

Brooklyn turns green.

 

-

Casey furrows her brow.

 

-

"Excuse me." Brooklyn rushes away.

 

"Is she okay?" Tom asks concerned.

 

"I'll find out." Casey says, as she walks away.

 

\----

Brooklyn is in the bathroom, kneeling on the floor in a stall, and puking her guts out.

 

\--

"Brooklyn?" Casey asks, as she enters the bathroom.

 

-

Brooklyn flushes the toilet, she stands up, and she goes to the sink.

 

\--

"Are you sick?" Casey asks confused, approaching Brooklyn.

 

-

Brooklyn rinses her mouth.

 

\--

"Are you pregnant?" Casey asks.

 

-

Brooklyn's body stiffens.

 

-

"You are!" Casey gasps. "Whose is it?"

 

-

Brooklyn washes her hands.

 

-

"Brooklyn come on. We're already this far. I'm not going to tell anyone." Casey shrugs.

 

"It's Tom's." Brooklyn mumbles, drying her hands.

 

"Tom?" Casey makes a face. "OUR TOM? MONKEY BOY TOM?"

 

"Casey for fuck sake!" Brooklyn snaps.

 

"What? I'm shocked... Obviously!" Casey defends.

 

\--

"It was the night after my audition. I went out for a drink. Where I met this really hot, charming, and super sweet guy." Brooklyn smiles. "After a couple drinks, I took him home."

 

"Scandalous!" Casey gasps.

 

-

Brooklyn rolls her eyes.

 

-

"This tea is amazing." Casey nods.

 

"It was only one night. When I found out I was working with him. That was stressful enough!" Brooklyn shakes her head.

 

\--

"How far along are you?" Casey asks.

 

"I just started puking today." Brooklyn shrugs.

 

\--

"How was he?" Casey asks.

 

"Casey." Brooklyn sighs.

 

"What?" Casey giggles

 

"So good, I forgot to have him put on a condom." Brooklyn sighs.

 

"Oof." Casey snorts.

 

\---

"Please don't say anything to anyone!" Brooklyn begs.

 

"I won't. Trust me I won't." Casey nods.

 

"Thanks." Brooklyn sighs.

 

\--

"Do you need a minute?" Casey asks.

 

"Please." Brooklyn nods.

 

"Will the baby allow Chinese?" Casey asks.

 

"We're craving it." Brooklyn smiles.

 

"Okay I'll be right back." Casey says, as she leaves.


	10. Spicy conversation

"What is everyone still doing here?" Robert asks. David and Tom.

 

"Casey is-"

 

"Casey is scaring the hell out of you!" Casey jumps next to Tom.

 

"Casey!" Tom snaps as he jumps.

 

"Still gets you." Casey giggles.

 

\---

"How's Brooklyn?" Tom asks.

 

"She's just tired. She went home, I'm getting her Chinese." Casey shrugs.

 

"Do you think I should-?"

 

\----

"Casey do you have a kink?" Robert asks.

 

"Excuse me?" Casey laughs.

 

"You know a kink, something that turns-" Robert begins to explain.

 

"I know what that means. I'm just wondering, why the hell you're asking?" Casey rolls her eyes.

 

"Spice up the conversation." Robert shrugs.

 

"She told me it was biting." David states.

 

-

Robert stares at Casey.

 

-

Tom's eyes widen.

 

-

"Hey! I never told you shit!" Casey corrects.

 

-

David laughs.

 

-

"But I know who probably told you! Because I told those bitches in confidence!" Casey shakes her head.

 

"So it is true?" Tom asks.

 

"I never said-!"

 

\--

"Giving or receiving?" Robert asks.

 

"I'm not-"

 

"Both." David smiles.

 

"Okay seriously Castañeda. I'm going to fucking kill you!" Casey tries not to laugh.

 

\--

"This is a damn good conversation." Robert looks at Tom.

 

-

Tom nods.

 

\--

"You know what. Fuck you guys, I'm leaving." Casey shrugs.

 

"Oh Casey, we love you." Robert chuckles.

 

"Fuck off." Casey says, as she walks away.

 

-

Robert, Tom, and David laugh.

 

\----

Casey meets Brooklyn outside of the bathroom.

 

\--

"Ready to go?" Casey asks.

 

"What happened to you?" Brooklyn asks, noticing Casey's red cheeks.

 

"I'm going to kill Athena." Casey crosses her arms.

 

"Okay then." Brooklyn nods.

 

"Come on let's get food." Casey says, as she escorts Brooklyn out.

 

\----

The next morning on set.

 

\--

"Why do I have to film first?" Casey whines.

 

"It's how the script it set up."

 

"I don't mean that." Casey shakes her head.

 

"Then what-?"

 

"Hey! _MRC_ 's biggest fan is here!" David laughs, as he walks to set.

 

"That's what I mean." Casey says annoyed.

 

"Read the script. Maybe you'll change your mind."

 

-

Casey furrows her brow, and then she opens her script.


	11. Creative liberty

On set David sits on one of the couches. In Hargreeves' big mansion. The scene is set, after fighting with his siblings.

 

\---

Casey has changed her outfit, she walks on to set, and she stands behind the couch.

 

-

David looks over his shoulder at Casey, and he smiles.

 

-

Casey rolls her eyes.

 

\--

"You ready you two?"

 

-

Casey and David nod.

 

-

The director starts to fiddle with the camera.

 

\--

"Hey have you heard _MRC_ 's-?" David chuckles.

 

-

Casey glares at David.

 

-

"Okay action!"

 

\----

* _"I just don't get, why everyone falls in line. With whatever Luther says? Just because he's number 1, doesn't mean-"_

 

_"Diego you really need, to let the number thing go. You're so obsessed with it, and frankly I'm sick of hearing it!" Cat groans, resting her hands on the couch._

 

_"I'm not the one who picked the numbers! Our asshole-!" Diego turns to Cat._

 

_"I don't care! He only numbered you, because he was too damn lazy to name you! Grace named all of you!" Cat snaps. "Look I get the shitty father thing okay. But let it go Diego!"_

 

_-_

_Cat starts to walk away._

 

_-_

_"Thanks for the help!" Diego says annoyed._

 

 _"Diego-!" Cat sighs turning to face him._ *

 

\--

"I bet _MRC_..." David mumbles.

 

"Excuse me?" Casey asks, clearing hearing him.

 

\--

* _"Nothing." Diego says, his back facing Cat._

 

_"Okay that's it!" Cat runs at Diego._

 

_-_

_Diego starts to look over his shoulder. When Cat jumps over the couch, tackling him to the floor, and she tries to hit him._

 

_-_

_Cat is so fed up with Diego at this point. That she decides to just attack him._

 

_\--_

_Diego struggles to keep, Cat's hands from hitting his face. He rolls them over, so that he can have the advantage on top_.*

 

\--

"Ow!" Casey mumbles, as her head hits the coffee table.

 

\--

* _Diego sits on Cat's lap, pinning her on her back, and he continues to struggle with her._

 

_-_

_Cat refuses to give up the fight. Her annoyance only growing towards Diego._

 

_-_

_"What is your problem?" Diego grunts, as he grabs Cat's wrists._

 

_"You! All you do is bitch and moan! I'm sooo sick of it, and so is everyone else!" Cat snaps._

 

_"So you attack me?" Diego asks, holding Cat's wrists._

 

_"Clearly it accomplished what I wanted." Cat nods._

 

_"Which was?" Diego asks._

 

_"Shutting you up." Cat giggles._

 

_"You're a pain in my ass." Diego shakes his head._

 

_"I could say the same about you." Cat smiles._

 

_-_

_Diego glares down at Cat._

 

_-_

_"What?" Cat shrugs. "You can be SOOO ANNOYING, sometimes."_

 

_-_

_Diego shakes his head._

 

_-_

_Cat smiles._ *

 

\----

"Cut!"


	12. Stop it!

"You okay?" David asks, as Casey sits up.

 

-

Casey makes a face and she touches the side of her head.

 

-

"What happened?" David asks confused.

 

"Ow..." Casey whines, resting her head on the couch.

 

"What?" David asks.

 

"I hit my head." Casey mumbles.

 

"When?" David asks, kneeling beside Casey.

 

"When you rolled us. I hit the table." Casey rubs her head.

 

"Oh I'm sorry! Do you need an ice pack?" David cringes.

 

"Yeah, but I can get it. Athena and Justin are next." Casey says, as she gets up.

 

\--

"Next time we should, pool noodle the table." David says, as he walks to the break room with Casey.

 

"I hate you." Casey laughs.

 

\---

"What happened to you?" Athena asks, as Casey and David enter the break room.

 

"I hit a table." Casey smiles.

 

"What? How?" Athena asks confused.

 

"You'll see when the show comes out." David smiles.

 

"Spicy?" Athena mumbles.

 

\--

"Go before I ring your neck." Casey says wide eyed.

 

"Me? What did I do?" Athena whines.

 

\--

"Athena are you coming?" Justin asks, running into the break room.

 

"Yeah I'm coming." Athena nods, as she leaves.

 

-

Casey shakes her head, as she gets an ice pack from the freezer.

 

\---

David chuckles as he sits at a table.

 

-

"Keep laughing chuckles." Casey says, as she sits down with the ice pack.

 

"Does your head still hurt?" David asks.

 

"I don't know. Can I bang your head on table? Then ask how you feel five minutes later?" Casey asks annoyed.

 

"Okay..." David mumbles.

 

\--

Casey turns away from David annoyed.

 

-

David takes out his phone, he sets it on the table while he moves closer to Casey, and he sets up his Instagram to record a video.

 

-

"Can I see your phone?" David asks, looking at Casey.

 

-

Casey hands David her phone.

 

-

"Thanks." David says, as he goes through Casey's phone.

 

-

Casey peeks over her shoulder at David.

 

-

David sets Casey's phone on the table, he hits record on his phone, and then he hits play on Casey's phone.

 

\---

Casey tries not to laugh, when she hears the music. She looks at David, wondering what he's up to.

 

-

" _Say my name, say my name_ " David lip syncs.

 

-

Casey makes a face at David. She sets the partially melted, ice pack on the table.

 

-

" _If no one is around you, say baby I love you_ " David lip syncs towards Casey.

 

-

Casey looks away shaking her head.

 

-

" _Say my name, say my name_." David continues to lip sync.

 

-

Casey looks back at David, faking annoyed.

 

-

" _If no one is around you, say baby I love you. If you ain't running games_." David gives puppy eyes to Casey.

 

\--

"That's cute." Casey crosses her arms. "Doesn't make up for before."

 

\--

" _Say my name, say my name. If no one is around you say baby I love you_." David smiles sweetly at Casey.

 

\--

Casey looks at the table, and she notices David's phone recording.

 

-

David stifles a laugh when Casey glares at him.

 

\--

" _Say my name, say my name_." David grabs Casey's arm.

 

\--

"Stop it! This is how rumors start!" Casey warns, trying not to laugh.

 

\--

" _Say my name say my name. You acting kind of shady, you ain't calling me baby_ " David clutches his heart.

 

\--

"Stop!" Casey laughs, as she gets up to leave.

 

\--

" _Say baby I love you_." David yells as he stops the song.

 

"STOP IT!" Casey yells as she leaves.

 

-

David laughs and he posts the video. He pockets both phones before leaving.


	13. Young crush

"Okay where is-?"

 

"Sorry I'm here! I'm here!" Athena rushes onto set with Justin.

 

"Alright go join Robert. Just remember, Justin isn't really there."

 

"Okay." Athena sighs.

 

\--

"You got this." Justin smiles at Athena.

 

-

Athena's heart races, and she giggles.

 

\--

"Come, come now Athena." Robert teases.

 

"Right." Athena says, as she steps onto set.

 

\---

Robert sits on a yellow couch in the bar area.

 

-

Justin stands behind the couch.

 

-

Athena sits next to Robert.

 

-

"My bits aren't showing are they?" Robert asks, adjusting his skirt.

 

"Oh... My God." Athena laughs nervously.

 

"Robert." Justin tisks.

 

"I'm only kidding." Robert chuckles.

 

"Action!"

 

\----

* _"Klaus what is with your siblings?" Sky asks._

 

_"Which ones?" Klaus sighs._

 

_"I guess Luther and Diego." Sky shrugs._

 

_"They're obsessed over numbers." Klaus shrugs._

 

_"You know that's not what she means." Ben shakes his head._

 

_"No one asked you!" Klaus rolls his eyes._

 

_"I'm sorry?" Sky asks confused._

 

_"Not you, I'm talking to Ben." Klaus points behind him._

 

_-_

_Sky looks over her shoulder._ *

 

\--

Justin smiles at Athena.

 

-

Athena turns away a blush.

 

\--

* _"Why are you so mean to him?" Sky asks._

 

_"He's like the conscience, I never wanted." Klaus shrugs._

 

_"Don't you need one though?" Sky teases._

 

_\--_

_"Why are you still here?" Klaus groans._

 

_"To keep you from getting high!" Sky shakes her head._

 

_"What the hell for?" Klaus scoffs._

 

_"As a favor to Ben." Sky shrugs._

 

_"Fuck." Klaus groans._

 

_\--_

_"So tell me Klaus, what's your favorite color?" Sky asks, sitting back on the couch._

 

_"I'm getting out of here." Klaus says, as he gets up and he leaves._

 

_"Well he's no fun." Sky pouts. "Right Ben?"_

 

 _"I'll get him back." Ben shakes his head._ *

 

"Cut!"

 

\----

"Athena you did so good!" Justin hopes over the couch.

 

-

Athena jumps, when Justin sits next to her.

 

\--

"You're becoming such a natural." Justin smiles.

 

"At least I don't hit tables." Athena laughs.

 

"I wouldn't say you're that coordinated." Justin teases.

 

"Hey!" Athena scoffs.

 

"You're more coordinated, than Casey... At least today." Justin shrugs.

 

"Wow." Athena laughs.

 

"I'm kidding." Justin laughs. "But you did really great today."

 

"Thanks." Athena blushes.

 

\--

"I gotta keep up with Robert, I am his shadow after all." Justin jokes.

 

"See you around." Athena nods.


	14. Good luck

Casey bumps into Brooklyn, on her way through the set.

 

\---

"Whoa, what's the hurry?" Brooklyn asks.

 

"Oh you know, just avoiding someone." Casey shrugs.

 

"Same." Brooklyn nods.

 

\---

"Are you okay?" Casey asks.

 

"Sick of puking. But you know, food poisoning." Brooklyn laughs it off.

 

"Right, food poisoning." Casey nods.

 

\--

"So what's this I hear, about you and tables?" Brooklyn asks, changing the subject.

 

"Jesus you guys sure do talk." Casey rolls her eyes.

 

"Did the table make it?" Brooklyn asks, cringing a little.

 

"Very funny. I walked away with a lump, but the table is fine." Casey crosses her arms.

 

"Better control that temper." Brooklyn winks.

 

"Better control that drinking." Casey fires back.

 

"Oh go fuck yourself." Brooklyn scoffs.

 

"You too bitch." Casey giggles.

 

\---

"God why am I so nervous?" Brooklyn asks, with a heavy sigh.

 

"Because your one night stand, is the same guy you work with, and you're-"

 

"Sh! Sh! Casey!" Brooklyn snaps.

 

"Are you going to keep?" Casey asks.

 

"You know I've always wanted my own." Brooklyn nods.

 

"Then you know you have to tell him." Casey shrugs.

 

"For right now, I just want to make it through the day." Brooklyn shakes her head.

 

"You know I'm here for you." Casey nods.

 

"I know." Brooklyn smiles.

 

\--

"Well unfortunately, I should be going." Casey looks over her shoulder.

 

"I'm do on set." Brooklyn sighs.

 

"Good luck." Casey looks back at Brooklyn.

 

-

Brooklyn looks down the hall, and she sees David coming.

 

-

"You too." Brooklyn smiles, before parting ways.

 

-

Casey rolls her eyes, before taking off running.


	15. Catch me

Brooklyn rushes through hair and makeup. Before running onto set to film.

 

\---

"Brooklyn if you're not feeling up to it. We don't have to film today."

 

"I'll let you know. But right now, I'm okay." Brooklyn nods. "Thanks though."

 

"Alright."

 

-

Brooklyn takes in a deep breath. Before turning around to face Tom.

 

\----

"Good to see you Brooklyn." Tom smiles.

 

"Yeah, you too." Brooklyn releases her breath.

 

"You look amazing." Tom nods.

 

-

Brooklyn forces a smile.

 

\--

Brooklyn and Tom, are in Luther's old bedroom.

 

-

"Action!"

 

\----

* _"Diego is such a-" Luther groans frustratedly._

 

_"Look Luther, I'm not Cat okay. If you want to talk about Diego, then go find her." Faith collapses on Luther's bed._

 

_"If he would just listen to me for one-!" Luther continues._

 

_"I don't even want to listen, to you right now!" Faith sits up on the bed._

 

_\--_

_"I complain about Diego, too much don't I?" Luther cringes._

 

_"It's like you're obsessed with him." Faith nods._

 

_"He is my brother." Luther shrugs._

 

_"I don't mean in a family sort of way." Faith makes a face._

 

_"You wouldn't know. You weren't made number 1." Luther shakes his head._

 

_"That's because numbers, don't mean shit to us." Faith shrugs. "We either work as a family. Or we fall apart as a family."_

 

_-_

_Luther looks down with a sigh._

 

_-_

_"That's something, all of you can't seem to grasp!" Faith points out._

 

_"Now that isn't exactly-"_

 

_\---_

_"You guys need a harsh reality check. Especially you, Luther!" Faith says, as she stands on the bed._

 

_"Aw Faith your shoes-" Luther whines._

 

 _"Shut up monkey boy, and listen to me!" Faith demands, pointing at Luther._ *

 

\--

Brooklyn loses her footing, and she almost falls off the bed.

 

-

Tom rushes up to the bed, and he catches her.

 

-

Brooklyn looks down at Tom.

 

-

"Are you okay?" Tom asks.

 

"Yeah... Thanks." Brooklyn nods.

 

-

Tom helps steady Brooklyn on the bed again.

 

\--

* _"I'm listening." Luther nods, looking up at Faith._

 

_"You and Diego need to stuff your ego! Or I'm going to bitch slap both of you!" Faith sternly states._

 

_"Real subtle." Luther sighs._

 

_\----_

_"Catch me." Faith states._

 

_"Excuse me?" Luther asks confused._

 

 _"Too late!" Faith jumps off the bed._ *

 

\--

Tom grunts as Brooklyn lands in his arms.

 

-

Brooklyn laughs as Tom stumbles.

 

-

Tom trips over the rug on the floor. Causing him to fall with Brooklyn.

 

-

Brooklyn continues to laugh.

 

-

"Cut!"

 

\----

"Are you okay?" Brooklyn smiles.

 

"Yeah. Sorry for almost dropping you." Tom sheepishly smiles.

 

"It was in good form, 5 out of 5." Brooklyn giggles.

 

"Thanks." Tom chuckles.

 

\--

Brooklyn's stomach starts to feel queasy.

 

-

"Um excuse me." Brooklyn says, as she gets up and she leaves.


	16. Try again later

"Gotcha!" David says, as he grabs Casey.

 

"Dammit!" Casey jumps, as she rounds the corner.

 

\---

"Do you want your phone back yet?" David asks.

 

"You still have that? Oh my God!" Casey says surprised.

 

-

David let's go of Casey, and he holds up her phone.

 

\--

"Give me that!" Casey reaches for her phone.

 

-

David pulls his hand back.

 

-

"Really?" Casey asks annoyed.

 

-

David smiles.

 

\--

Casey tries grabbing her phone again.

 

-

David pulls his hand back.

 

-

"You deserve this." Casey punches David in the stomach.

 

-

David groans.

 

-

"Thanks." Casey says, as she takes her phone. "You didn't go through this, did you?"

 

"Just the music." David huffs.

 

-

Casey shrugs.

 

-

David cringes.

 

-

"I didn't hit you that hard." Casey rolls her eyes.

 

-

"I think you enjoy it." David smiles.

 

"A little." Casey nods.

 

-

David shakes his head.

 

-

"Anyway, thanks for my phone." Casey says, as she starts to leave.

 

\----

"Uh Casey-" David clears his throat.

 

"Oh you're really not, going to do that." Casey shakes her head.

 

"How do you know, what I'm going to-?" David scoffs.

 

"Especially after I attacked you, and then I just punched you." Casey crosses her arms. "It's in poor taste."

 

"You always threaten me though." David shrugs.

 

"That's just for fun! This time, I actually followed through." Casey corrects.

 

\--

"You really need to argue this?" David asks raising his eyebrows.

 

"As long as it changes your mind." Casey nods.

 

-

David looks away from Casey.

 

\--

"Anyway, about your question. Hard pass..." Casey shrugs.

 

"Is that your official rejection?" David asks, looking at Casey.

 

-

Casey taps her chin.

 

-

David rolls his eyes.

 

-

"Try again. Just not again, today." Casey shrugs.

 

"Alright." David looks Casey over.

 

-

Casey makes a face at David.

 

-

David chuckles.

 

\--

"Okay I seriously need to leave. You're creeping me out." Casey cringes.

 

"Later Casey." David chuckles.


	17. Got moves

"Good morning everybody." David says to his phone.

 

\--

"Let's see if this is-" David unlocks a door and he opens it.

 

-

Music can be heard from the background.

 

-

"Someone's having a lazy morning." David says, as he walks through the house.

 

\--

"Thought so." David says, as he taps his phone screen.

 

-

The camera view changes.

 

\--

David shakes the camera as he sits at the island.

 

-

A brunette stands at the kitchen sink, washing dishes, and listening to music. She hasn't noticed David presence.

 

\---

_I wanna be bad_

 

_-_

The brunette swings her hips.

 

-

_Make that look so good_

 

_-_

The brunette laughs to herself.

 

-

_I've got things on my mind_

 

_-_

The brunette swings her head side to side.

 

-

_I never thought I would_

 

_-_

The brunette picks up a plate.

 

-

_I-I- _I wanna be bad__

 

_-_

The brunette starts washing a plate.

 

-

_Make _that feel so good__

 

_-_

The brunette rinses the plate, and she shakes her butt.

 

-

_I'm a losing all my cool_

 

_-_

The brunette sings along, as she sets the plate to dry.

 

-

_I'm about to break the rules_

 

_-_

The brunette laughs as she sings along.

 

-

_I wanna be bad_

 

_-_

The brunette spins around on her heels.

 

-

"Wifey got moves!" David laughs, as he dodges the dish towel thrown at his head.

 

\--

"Okay Google, play Mariah Carey." The brunette crosses her arms.

 

-

David laughs as he posts the video.

 

\--

"We're you recording?" The brunette asks with big eyes.

 

-

David nods.

 

-

"DAVID!" the brunette screams, trying to grab the phone.

 

-

David laughs as he pulls it away.

 

-

The brunette glares at him.

 

\---

Another song starts to play.

 

-

David starts recording.

 

-

" _I was like why you so obsessed with me_?" The brunette looks right at the camera.

 

"That's low." David glares at her.

 

-

The brunette smiles.

 

-

_Why you so obsessed with me_

 

_-_

The brunette tilts her head at David.

 

-

_Boy I wanna know_

 

"That's hilarious because I'm not." David rolls his eyes.

 

_Lyin' that you're sexin' me_

 

_-_

The brunette swings her hips.

 

-

David turns away from her.

 

-

_When everybody knows_

 

_-_

The brunette walks over to David.

 

-

_It's clear that you're upset with me_

 

_-_

The brunette makes David look at her.

 

-

"You're hilarious." David says annoyed.

 

_Finally found a girl that you couldn't get with_

 

_-_

The brunette laughs.

 

-

_Last man on Earth still couldn't get this_

 

_-_

The brunette waves her index finger at David as she walks away.

 

-

"Google! Stop helping her!" David yells.

 

-

The brunette laughs.

 

\---

"Okay Google, next song." The brunette still laughs.

 

"What is this going to be another-?" David posts the video.

 

" _I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you so_." The brunette sings along.

 

"Yeah it is." David shakes his head.

 

-

The brunette laughs.

 

\--

"Are you done?" David asks, looking up at her.

 

" _Cause baby when you left I lost a part of me is that so hard to believe_." The brunette dramatically clings to David's arm.

 

"Oh my God." David mumbles.

 

" _Come back baby please_." The brunette sings along. She tries not to laugh.

 

-

David refuses to look at her.

 

-

" _Cause we belong together_." The brunette sings, and then she laughs.

 

"Please be done." David shakes his head.

 

\---

"Okay Google turn off my music." The brunette laughs.

 

"You know I wasn't recoding that time." David points out.

 

"I know." The brunette smiles.


	18. Laundry day?

"So is it laundry day or something?" David asks, as the brunette drains her dish water.

 

"No. Why?" She asks, keeping her back to him.

 

"Because I've never seen, you wear booty shorts." David says, as he slaps her ass.

 

"Ouch!" She says, as she turns to punch him.

 

-

David laughs as he flinches away.

 

-

"Brooklyn hits harder!" She says annoyed.

 

-

David laughs.

 

-

"Oh my God that stings!" She says, as she rubs her butt.

 

\--

"So what are you up to today Casey?" David asks, as he chuckles.

 

"It was avoiding you." Casey shrugs, and she holds out her hand.

 

"What?" David asks confused.

 

"Give me the key you took." Casey raises her eyebrows.

 

"I didn't-"

 

"Do you want me to hit you?" Casey asks, smiling a little.

 

"Fine." David hands Casey her spare key. "I didn't steal it! You let me borrow it."

 

"Borrow it, two years ago!" Casey laughs.

 

"I forgot to give it back." David shrugs.

 

"Mhm." Casey rolls her eyes.

 

-

David smiles at Casey.

 

\---

"I'm going to change." Casey says, as she passes David.

 

"I think you look good." David says, as he follows Casey.

 

"Well my shirts wet, so it needs be changed." Casey shrugs.

 

\--

David pulls his hand back.

 

-

"You hit me again-" Casey spins around on her heels.

 

-

David's body stiffens as she stares at him.

 

-

"You will highly regret that." Casey smiles.

 

"I was actually afraid of you just then. For a second." David admits. "Now I'm just-"

 

-

Casey laughs as she walks to her room.

 

-

David walks into the living room. He sits on the couch.

 

\---

Casey walks into the living room, with a clean shirt.

 

-

David looks up at Casey, as she walks over to the couch.

 

\--

"Now you're what?" Casey asks.

 

"Huh?" David asks.

 

"First you were scared. But now you're?" Casey says, as she sits on the couch.

 

"Very turned on." David smiles.

 

"Oh shut up." Casey hits David with a pillow.

 

-

David laughs as he holds the pillow.

 

\--

"Is there a reason you're here?" Casey asks.

 

"Bored." David shrugs.

 

"Awesome." Casey rolls her eyes.


	19. Like teenagers

"You wanna go lay in my room?" Casey asks.

 

-

David looks at Casey with a raised eyebrow.

 

-

"Like teenagers." Casey shrugs.

 

"Teenagers have sex. They don't just lay in bed." David chuckles.

 

"Yes or no?" Casey narrows her eyes.

 

"Yes." David nods.

 

-

Casey and David get up, and they walk to Casey's room.

 

\---

"I don't think I've ever been in here before." David says, as he lies on Casey's bed.

 

"I don't normally bring people in here." Casey laughs, as she stands by the door.

 

"Oh? Where do you bring them?" David asks, resting his hand behind his head.

 

"I don't." Casey shakes her head.

 

"You don't have sex? Or you don't have sex here?" David asks, furrowing his brow.

 

"Why so interested in my sex life?" Casey laughs.

 

"I'm always interested in you." David shrugs.

 

-

Casey rolls her eyes.

 

\--

"Come here." David holds out his hand.

 

"That seems like a line." Casey shakes her head.

 

"Trust me it isn't." David still holds out his hand.

 

-

Casey shrugs and she walks over to the bed.

 

-

David smiles as Casey takes his hand.

 

\--

Casey looks at David.

 

-

David yanks on Casey's arm, forcing her to fall on the bed.

 

-

"I knew it!" Casey laughs, as she rolls on to her back.

 

-

David laughs.

 

\--

"You're ridiculous." Casey shakes her head.

 

"Me? What signals were you, throwing with those songs?" David scoffs.

 

"Okay touché." Casey giggles.

 

\--

David rolls on to his side, he props his head up with hand, and he leans on his elbow.

 

-

"What?" Casey asks, looking up at David.

 

"Are you still mad about-?" Casey put her hand over David's mouth.

 

"Don't!" Casey warns.

 

-

David chuckles as he moves Casey's hand.

 

-

"Not mad. Annoyed, yeah." Casey shrugs.

 

-

David nods.

 

\--

"I just realized I'm still holding your hand." Casey nervously laughs.

 

"You are?" David asks, as he looks down.

 

-

Casey pulls her hand away from David's.

 

\---

"So I have a burning question." David says, as he looks up at Casey.

 

"What's up?" Casey asks.

 

"Do you hang out with the rest of the cast like we do?" David asks.

 

"You mean when you slap my ass? When-?"

 

"That's the first time I've done that!" David points out.

 

-

Casey laughs.

 

-

David shakes his head.

 

-

"When we make dirty jokes, when we make sexual innuendos, and when we talk like people." Casey shrugs.

 

"Yeah." David nods.

 

"Not with the other guys. But I do with Brooklyn, Athena, and sometimes Fae." Casey nods. "I mean Brooklyn slaps my butt, more often than anyone. Only because I do it to her."

 

"You're weird." David laughs.

 

"You want weird?" Casey challenges as she sits up.

 

"Oh boy." David says, as he looks up at Casey.


	20. Do you want me to?

"Let me see your hand." Casey holds out her hand.

 

-

David leans strictly on his elbow, as he rests his hand on Casey's.

 

\--

Casey furrows her brow.

 

-

"What?" David asks, feeling self-conscious.

 

"Nothing. I just never noticed how long your fingers are." Casey shrugs.

 

"Meaning?" David asks confused.

 

"Well they're slender too." Casey tilts her head to the side.

 

"Casey." David huffs.

 

"You can reach some good spots." Casey smiles looking up at David.

 

-

David furrows his brow.

 

-

"Just two fingers is all you need." Casey wiggles her eyebrows.

 

"Wow." David laughs as he blushes.

 

-

Casey laughs as she drops David's hand.

 

\--

"Is this a new side of you?" David asks, eyeing Casey.

 

"I asked if you wanted weird." Casey shrugs.

 

"That was weird?" David asks, raising his eyebrows. "That was very sexual!"

 

"Oops." Casey shrugs.

 

-

David shakes his head.

 

\---

"My legs are cold." Carry says, as she gets up from the bed.

 

-

David looks over at Casey as she grabs pants from her dresser.

 

-

Casey slips her shorts off.

 

-

"Whoa! Casey! What are you doing?" David asks, as he sits up on the bed.

 

"What?" Casey asks, as she puts on her pants.

 

"You have no shame?" David shakes his head.

 

"David this isn't the first time, I've changed in front of you. We do that as part of our job." Casey points out.

 

"In front of crew is WAY different. Than in the privacy of your house!" David argues.

 

\--

"What color was my panties?" Casey asks, sitting on the bed.

 

"What?" David laughs.

 

"What color were they?" Casey asks.

 

"Green." David shrugs.

 

-

Casey pulls her waistband back to look.

 

-

"You looked!" Casey playfully punches David's arm. She falls over as she laughs.

 

\--

"I didn't know what you were doing. Just suddenly there you are... In your t-shirt and green panties." David laughs with a shrug.

 

"I said I was cold! What did you think I was doing?" Casey asks, as she sits up on her elbows.

 

"I don't know... We were talking about my fingers and then-" David shrugs.

 

"Well it's not like we were going to have sex. Normally the t-shirt comes off first." Casey teases. "But I took off my shorts instead."

 

"Maybe you were going to sit on my face." David shrugs.

 

\--

"Do you want me to sit on your face?" Casey asks, raising her eyebrows.

 

-

David stares at Casey.

 

-

Casey tries keeping a straight face. While a blush creeps over her cheeks.

 

\--

"What is the status of our relationship exactly?" David asks, titling his head to the side.

 

-

Casey throws her head back as she laughs.

 

-

David smiles.

 

-

"Well you haven't kissed me yet, we haven't done anything physical, and we normally just tease each other." Casey shrugs.

 

\--

"Do you want me to kiss you?" David asks.

 

"Ha, ha." Casey says, as she gets up from the bed.

 

"Is that a yes or a no?" David asks, as he gets up to stop Casey.

 

"You're hilarious." Casey says, as she starts to leave.

 

-

David grabs Casey's arm, he turns her around, and he pins her back against the door.

 

-

Casey glares at David.

 

-

David smiles while both of his hands, rest on either side of Casey on the door.


	21. Butt dial?

"Good morning everybody." David's voice says from Brooklyn's phone.

 

\--

"What is he up to now?" Tom asks sleepily.

 

"Annoying Casey. What else would he do?" Brooklyn giggles, as she puts her phone down.

 

-

Tom nods as he stretches.

 

\---

"How'd you sleep?" Brooklyn asks, as she snuggles up to Tom.

 

"Really great actually." Tom smiles down at Brooklyn.

 

"Yeah?" Brooklyn asks with a giggle.

 

"I'm surprised, you actually asked me over." Tom says, wrapping his arm around Brooklyn.

 

"Why's that?" Brooklyn asks, furrowing her brow.

 

"After we got drunk and had sex. You've been acting cold towards me." Tom shrugs.

 

"Sorry it's been a bad few weeks." Brooklyn cringes.

 

"It's alright." Tom kisses Brooklyn's forehead.

 

\--

"Um Tom there's something-" Brooklyn begins.

 

-

Tom looks down at Brooklyn.

 

-

"Um-" Brooklyn hesitates.

 

\--

Brooklyn's phone starts to ring.

 

\--

Brooklyn rolls her eyes.

 

-

"Do need to get that?" Tom asks.

 

"No it can go to voicemail." Brooklyn says, as it stops ringing.

 

\--

"You were saying?" Tom asks, smiling sweetly.

 

"Yeah about that." Brooklyn nervously laughs.

 

-

Brooklyn's phone starts to ring again.

 

-

"Oh my God!" Brooklyn says annoyed.

 

-

Tom laughs as he reaches across Brooklyn, he picks up her phone, and he checks the phone.

 

-

"It's Casey." Tom chuckles.

 

-

Brooklyn takes the phone and she answers it.

 

\---

"This better be good!" Brooklyn snaps.

 

"Get away!" Casey squeals, her voice sounding far away.

 

"Casey?" Brooklyn asks confused.

 

-

Tom furrows his brow.

 

-

"I will punch you! I swear to-!" Casey threatens, before she starts squealing again. "Stop it!"

 

"Casey!" Brooklyn yells.

 

"What's going on?" Tom asks confused.

 

-

Brooklyn gestures for Tom to wait.

 

\--

The sound of Casey falling, or the phone dropping. Forces Brooklyn to pull the phone from her ear.

 

\--

"What?" Tom asks still confused.

 

"Casey? Casey are you okay?" Brooklyn asks.

 

"David! Stop!" Casey screams.

 

"Oh my fucking God." Brooklyn groans.

 

"What?" Tom asks.

 

\--

"Get dressed. We have to sort these idiots out." Brooklyn says, as she gets out of bed.

 

"Who?" Tom asks, not following the situation.

 

"Casey and David." Brooklyn rolls her eyes.

 

"What's going on?" Tom chuckles.

 

"I don't know, but she either called on purpose. And dropped or pocketed the phone. OR she butt dialed me." Brooklyn shrugs, as she changes.

 

-

Tom shakes his head.

 

-

"But she's screaming, and she's yelling at David." Brooklyn sighs.

 

"Are you sure they aren't-?" Tom asks, with a shrug.

 

"Oh believe me, Casey wouldn't call me during." Brooklyn scoffs at the idea.

 

"Good point." Tom nods.


	22. You're precious

Brooklyn and Tom arrive at Casey's house. About twenty minutes after the call.

 

\--

When Brooklyn walks into Casey's house. They find Casey on the floor in the living room, struggling underneath David. Not an unusual site, considering the pairs unusual friendship.

 

\---

"What the hell are you two doing?" Brooklyn asks.

 

-

Casey and David look up confused.

 

-

"Uh hi." Casey sheepishly smiles.

 

-

Brooklyn rolls her eyes.

 

\--

Casey has stopped struggling, allowing David to pin her arms against the floor, and causing Casey's elbow to crack.

 

-

David looks down at Casey with big eyes.

 

-

"Ow! Son of a bitch!" Casey hisses.

 

"Are you okay?" Tom asks.

 

-

David releases Casey's wrists, and he sits by her feet on the floor.

 

-

Casey holds her elbow.

 

-

"Casey are you okay?" Brooklyn asks, still cringing at the sound.

 

"Yeah it just locked for a second." Casey nods, as she sits up.

 

\---

"So why did you call me? And what the hell are you two doing?" Brooklyn asks.

 

"Call you?" Casey asks confused. Pulling out her phone.

 

"Yeah I heard you sending threats, squealing, and then screaming David's name." Brooklyn shrugs.

 

"That sounds like weird foreplay." David laughs.

 

-

Casey kicks David.

 

-

"I heard you hit the floor. So that's when I got worried." Brooklyn explains.

 

-

Casey checks her recent calls.

 

-

"Oops." Casey cringes.

 

"So what were you doing?" Brooklyn asks.

 

"Uh..." Casey looks up at Brooklyn.

 

"We will be in the backyard." Brooklyn nods to Tom.

 

"Okay." Tom smiles.

 

-

Brooklyn helps Casey up and they walk outside.

 

\---

"So what the hell-?" Brooklyn sighs heavily.

 

"David was trying to kiss me, and I panicked." Casey admits a little embarrassed.

 

"You panicked?" Brooklyn asks, trying not to laugh.

 

"Shut up! Miss. gets drunk and knocked up by monkey Tom!" Casey snaps.

 

\--

"Okay so what happened?" Brooklyn asks.

 

"He had me pinned against my bedroom door. He had this STUPID smile on his face." Casey exaggerates her annoyance.

 

-

Brooklyn laughs.

 

-

"When he leaned in, I dropped to the floor on my butt, and I guess I butt dialed you." Casey shrugs.

 

\--

"But how do you end up how I found you?" Brooklyn asks confused.

 

"He chased me through the house, I tried climbing over the couch, and I fell on my face." Casey explains.

 

-

Brooklyn laughs at the mental picture.

 

-

"He thought he had me at an advantage. But I wasn't going to give in. So that's when you found us." Casey shrugs.

 

\--

"I thought you liked David?" Brooklyn asks, furrowing her brow.

 

"I do! I just... I don't know...! I panicked!" Casey tosses her hands.

 

"You're so precious." Brooklyn teases.


End file.
